


C'mon, Don't You Love Me?

by lovebooksdork5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships, Sad and Happy, Serious Injuries, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebooksdork5/pseuds/lovebooksdork5
Summary: During 'The Great Meat Mistake,' video, Ethan and Mark get in an accident.'His eyes were open the whole time. He saw the grey sky pouring with rain through the windshield, the camera flew past his eyes as glass flew everywhere from Ethan's broken window. Then before he knew it his face came zooming towards the dashboard.'A traumatic event leads to a downward spiral of events. Secrets are revealed, hurt and angst is here, what more could you want?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

After talking about their ancestry and how 'disgusting' Ethan was for not being even a bit German, Mark rubs his eyes.

"I'm tired,"

"Yeah, Mark." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. Mark told him that before they  
started recording, which was about 5 minutes ago.

The rain started about 20 minutes ago, drizzling on and off.

"I'm tired because I stayed up… all night looking at footage of Ethan destroying my van." He says as he tries to rub the fatigue out of his eyes, angling the camera to show both him and Ethan.

Ethan stops at a stop light and takes this as an opportunity for a 'bit.'

He unbuckles and leans over to Mark and puts his face by his and looks directly into the camera as Mark cradles his own neck while he was just rubbing his neck earlier and tries to scoot away, uncomfortable.

"You going to make me… sausage--veggie sausage?-- We have to get closer…!"

He sits back upright in his own seat and hits his head on the head rest of the seat, playfully pouting.

"Maaark! How are we going to make a channel together and delete it in the end if we're not close, huh?"

It was a genuine question, he still didn't feel close enough to Mark.

It started to rain harder, small little raindrops collecting each other and creating big fat raindrops on Ethan's window.

"We're plenty close enough." He mumbled, looking in the camera.

Ethan decided that that wasn't the right answer so he set his drink down in the cup holder and leaned back over to Mark and looked into the camera as his face nearly touched Mark's cheek.

"No, no no no--touch your cheek against my cheek."

Mark, his face being pressed into his own hand while attempting to move away from the young hyperactive man-child, couldn't help but try to hide a smile.

They protested back and forth, one wanting what the other didn't.

"Get, get, I hate this,"

"C'mon, c'mon. C'mon, c'mon, don't you love me?" He asks, smiling adorably.

Mark, tired as hell and annoyed as fuck responds, "No,"

Not taking that as an answer either, he asks again.

"Tell me you love me."

"Amy help."

"Amy, tell me he loves me!"

"You know you do, c'mon." He says, finally giving up sitting back down in his seat when he notices the light turned green.

He releases his foot on the brake and proceeds down the grey road.

Mark notices that Ethan didn't put his seat belt on yet but doesn't think much of it, sure that Ethan will remember once they start driving. After all, he is all about safety as he is the one who made 'The Disclaimer song.'

Smiling softly as he remembers the song, he looks over at Ethan. The latter ruffles his hair and honestly doesn't look too happy.

A little disappointed in his failed attempt to get Mark to tell him he loved him, he goes silent and his face is stoik as he looks both ways at the four way intersection before driving again.

However, a second after he stopped looking both ways, a Subaru WRX was speeding a 70 in a 55 and started to hydroplane on the left intersection. It sped out of control, now starting to spin and barreling right towards the unsuspecting YouTubers.

Mark heard a splashing sound and honking and looked to the source of the noise.

Mark's heart nearly stopped.

His eyes as wide as dinner plates shouts, "Look out!"

Ethan didn't even have time to look at the oncoming car, he just looked at Mark confused and with scared green-blue eyes before the car crashed hood first right into Ethan's car door.

Everything was josling and turing and violent and wrong and everything felt like the gravity was turned off.

His eyes were open the whole time. He saw the grey sky pouring with rain through the windshield, the camera flew past his eyes as glass flew everywhere from Ethan's broken window. Then before he knew it his face came zooming towards the dashboard.


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'As I was panicking over the thought of me perhaps dead or possibly in the middle of dying, I heard noise from the other side of the door. The people are coming. 
> 
> What was I thinking about again?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Darkness.

How long has the darkness been here? It seems like forever. It's always been a part of him, and he's always been a part of it. There is and was nothing before and after, just him and the darkness… and the silence. 

Wait.

There's something else. What is that? It's a noise. It sounds so far away, that if there wasn't complete silence he for sure wouldn't have heard it.

Sirens…

Muffled voices…

Pain…!

All of the sudden it was as if he was being pulled out of water and everything went into hyperdrive and everything was overwhelming, like he was drowning in noise and pain.

All he could focus on was the white hot searing pain in his left side and his right thigh. His left foot felt broken, his aching and pulled muscles hurt like hell and his tremendous headache was stopping him from thinking clear thoughts.

"...see...over here!"

A voice.

Someone is here.

To help, hopefully.

Please stop the pain, please. Please help me.

As he tried to control his breathing and waiting for my hopeful rescue, he tried to think about what happened. Why was he in pain--why is this happening? After some thinking he couldn't come up with anything, everything was a haze. Who was that voice? Who was--is he? What-?

Oh no.

Was he dead?

_*_________*_

As I was panicking over the thought of me perhaps dead or possibly in the middle of dying, I heard noise from the other side of the door. The people are coming.

What was I thinking about again?

C'mon on. Think...

"C'mon, c'mon, don't you love me?"

I… I know that voice. I remembered that. Who was that?

"Maaark!"

That-that's my name! I'm Mark! Markiplier! Video games! YouTube! Unus Annus! Ethan!

"Tell me you love me."

Ethan! That was Ethan.

Images flashing wildly in my mind as I try to piece them together. We were making an Unus Annus video and it was about some kind of food. We were talking about germans and ancestry shit and we were in the car--

The car.

The CAR.

The accident.

And Ethan was with him.

ETHAN!

ETHAN!

How could he forget about Ethan?!

Suddenly, someone grabbed him, jostling his injuries slightly and he shouted in agony, pleading for the pain to stop.

"Don't worry, sir, we got ya." He opened his pain filled eyes and looked at the person talking to him.

Squinting from the light, the man had sandy blond hair that obviously needed a haircut with glasses and he looked in his early 20's.

He had a paramedic outfit on so obviously he was a paramedic.

In fact, there were other people around him too. They had a stretcher prepared for him and he sighed in relief. Noise from the other door and reminds me about Ethan. They must be trying to get him out now too. He looks over at his best friend and then wishes he hadn't.

Ethan.

That-that thing was-is Ethan.

Marks' friend was covered in blood.


	3. Update but not an actual update (I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is me just talking and not a chapter, sorry about that.

Hiya there!  
I started to not like how this was going, so I kinda like, changed a LOT of things that was going to happen. I like the new plot I came up with better and I will be improving and changing some stuff in the current chapters. Just letting you know, ya know. <3  
Hope I'll be updating soon.

Love yourself! ♡


End file.
